


small cuts

by fandomsteller



Series: never ment it but always mean it [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Rape, Shameless Smut, Smut, degrading treatment, pete top.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsteller/pseuds/fandomsteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick just came over for drinks. Ssss, its smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	small cuts

"Pete please", was all Patrick could say before Pete and slapped him." Shut up ,whore." Pete said. " Pete, what did I do, what ever it was. I'm sorry" Patrick said crying. " you wanna know what you did, my little sin angle" Pete sneered, as he pushed Patrick on the bed and took off his clothes. Patrick nodded. " you. Said. No." Pete wispered as he pushed in Patrick dry. Patrick cried. " you know Patrick, you have such a lovely voice. I would have rather wanted to hear you moan for me. But you chose to use your sweet voice to cry out instead. You should have said yes Patrick" " I'm sorry Pete, I'm sorry, I should have done what you wanted, I should have just let myself be yours." Patrick sobbed out. Trying to concentrate on anything and everything other than Pete being on him, in him. All Pete wanted was a kiss, he didn't even want that much, he just wanted a kiss. Pete kept thrusting into Patrick holding his sweet,supple, hairlines ass up while pounding into it. He pounded hard into Patrick, who was already bleeding a little. But he felt so good. So warm,so tight. And Patrick was so innocent. He donated to charity, he went to church for god sake's. Just thinking of this made Pete cum into patricks body. Patrick screamed in pain, petes cum burning in his body. Pete put Patrick down and hit him . " do you know whose property you are now" Pete said as he hit him in the face again,akung a bruise. " yes sir, I'm yours. I shouldn't say no to you. I'm sorry sir." Patrick knew Pete was drunk, but at this point he just wanted yo not get hurt. " good, good, my little sub. Now sleep." Pete said as Patrick hoplessly curled and melted into petes arms" Pete, I'm so sorry. I should have just let you kiss me, look what I did." " Patrick, I'm glad you didn't let me kiss you , or else I wouldn't have been able to get so much more from you, your so good. Maybe in the morning we can talk. Dose that sound good my little Patrick" " yea Pete, it dose. I love you Pete" " I love you to Patrick, now sleep" " m'k" Patrick said as he dozed off in petes warm body sore and ready to be embraced in to sleep. Pete kissed Patrick and then dosed off himself.


End file.
